


There Once Was A Prince

by Thamys020



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I love Malcolm and Macduff together please don't judge me, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico loves Percy in both lives, Reincarnation, Soft Boys, gift for Takara Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: There once was a prince and he had his warriorThere once was a prince, and he had his king





	There Once Was A Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> It's almost Christmas, which is the season of giving, and this work was based off Takara_Phoenix's "In 100 Years (I'll still love you)" so go see that, it's super cute!! 
> 
> None of this belongs to me, if it did, well, it would be obvious. 
> 
> Finally figured out how to italicize lmao

Once there was a prince. 

This prince had an okay life, with his mother out of the picture, and his father always doing his duties to Scotland, he and his younger brother basically raised themselves.    
When the prince was almost an adult, his father died. 

Or more accurately was murdered. 

So he and his brother fled the country. 

Then he met a warrior, a strong, brave, confident warrior. 

But he was also emotional, such as when his family ( _ here the prince was jealous of this family, for having his attention longer than he ever could _ ) were killed by the murderer. He insisted upon being the one to kill the murderer, and was angry and felt ‘like a man’ which made the prince’s face heat up and his heart pound like he had run a marathon. 

One day, when he had been upset about his family, missing his brother, the prince had snuggled his way into the warrior’s arms, batted his mismatched eyes, and the warrior had given in, and they had been inseparable since. 

When he claimed his birthright, the warrior was there. 

He would always be there, even in the next life, where maybe it would be okay to be like this, to feel for him like that. 

One day. 

***   
Once there was a Prince. 

He was the youngest human son of the king of the sea. 

His mother loved him, but he missed a brother he had never had, one who had been a silent supporter through everything. 

When he met his father, he took on the name Sea Prince, and when he learned he had a brother, he was ecstatic until he learned it wasn’t  _ his  _ brother. 

His brother was nice anyway, and the sea prince loved him. 

One day he met another prince, and a princess, but none of them knew it.

The Sea Prince had failed the other and felt terrible for a long time.

He missed his warrior, who would probably know what to do, and he missed his brother. 

But when the other prince came back ( _ or king, he called himself the ghost king, it’s hot _ ) the Sea Prince could see his warrior in him and wondered. 

One day, when the Sea Prince had found his brother, the Fire Child, and missed the time when they could be actual family, he snuggled his way into the Ghost King’s arms, batted his green eyes and the Ghost King had known. 

They were inseparable ever since.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...hope you liked it I guess


End file.
